Meet your Master
by Pamplume
Summary: Mais qui de Jasper, Emmett ou Edward obtiendra les faveurs si convoitées de la Bella ?... Lemons à venir... POVs!
1. Meet your Master

**Hello ! **

**Bon ben voilà, j'avais envie de faire un délire avec Bella et tous les persos de Twilight... nyahahah. **

**Evidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**J'espere que vous apprécierez cette fic... mais si vous voulez la suite, il faudra reviewer activement ;) **

**Enjooooy!**

In the cold light of morning

POV Bella

J'étais en train de vomir tripes et boyaux au dessus de mes toilettes en céramique , peu importe... Tout ce que je me demandais , c'est pourquoi j'étais dans cette situation. Je me relevai, une fois que j' eus sorti tout mon repas de mes intestins, et tirai la chasse. Je rinçai ensuite ma bouche avec le bain de bouche qui se trouvait par là, puis me regardai dans le miroir. Je me sentais si propre! Je me remis une mèche de cheveux qui dépassait.

Hmmm que je me souvienne. Oh, ça y est, ça me revenait... Cela faisait au moins six mois que cet Emett me faisait la cour, et j'en avais pour ainsi dire, marre. Il m'appellait tout les soirs (comment avait il eu mon numéro d'ailleurs?) et n'arrêtait pas de me tendre des embuscades dans des lieux sordides. Certes, il jouait dans l'équipe de Baseball du lycée, et bien en plus, et la moitié des filles du lycée était obsédée tous les soirs par son corps. Emett Cullen était le plus musclé de l'équipe. C'était un canon, certes, mais pas un canon à mon gout.

Heureusement, Emmett avait un frère, Jasper. Lui était vraiment trop sex. Un corps de statue grec, tous ses muscles fins étaient dessinés au millimètre près pour être parfait. Il avait le teint pâle et les yeux dorés. Ses cheveux blonds changeaient avec les reflets du soleil; Lui, j'aurais aimé qu'il me remarque. Mais il était tellement impassible. Je n'avais pour ainsi dire, aucune chance.

Donc ce soir là j'étais en train de vomir, parce qu'en sortant dans un bar avec des amies, j'avais rencontré mon boulet. Et il m'avait forcée à boire comme pas possible (en même temps, j'avais était ravie de boire pour oublier qu'il était là.) Et puis au moment ou il avait commencé à me tripoter la cuisse un peu trop activement, j'avais préféré m'enfuir en prétextant que je me sentais mal (ce qui était vrai en fait) . Mais ce n'était pas mon genre de boire comme ça. Habituellement, j'étais plus raisonnable.

Sans plus me poser de questions, je filai au lit pour dormir de tout mon saoul.

POV Emmett

Merde, elle m'avait encore filer entre les doigts... je destestais ça, ça m'excitait trop. Cela faisait six mois que je m'acharnais à la séduire, mais ce que j'éprouvais pour elle s'apperentais plus à de l'attirance qu'a de l'amour. J'ai toujours eu cette tendance à m' acharner sur celles que je n'arrivais pas à avoir (quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, elle était la première) parce qu'habituellement, avec les filles c'était plutôt facile. Elle me voyaient jouer tous les samedis au match, et étaient déjà accro quand je leur demandais d'aller boire un verre, ou de sortir. Ensuite il suffisait d'un peu de barratinage et de quelques gestes pour les mettre ou je voulais, en l'occurence dans mon lit.

Comme tous les mecs, j'adore le sexe. Mais que je sache, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, si? Généralement, les filles arrêtaient de s'en plaindre quand je leur faisait le tour de l' Alphabet . Elles criaient mon nom quand j'arrivais à H . Et généralement, je n'avais jamais besoin d'aller jusqu' à Z.

Mais cette fille... j'étais sur qu'elle était vierge. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Hummm, une vierge à mon tableau de chasse ne me déplairait pas.

Jasper entra subitement dans la chambre, sans frapper.

-Emmett, je peux te parler deux minutes?

-Edward n'est pas là pour les confidences? Dis je, légèrement étonné qu'il viennes me demander à moi ce genre de choses.

-Il n'a pas le moral non plus. Tu sais, la nostalgie, ça le connait.

-Oh. Et toi alors, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Ben figure toi que...

-Oui?

La mine de Jasper m'intriguait. Pas que je sois sentimental ni rien, mais il n'arrivait jamais qu'il aie l'air si triste. On aurait presque dit qu'il allait pleurer!

-Alice et moi avons rompu. Mais c'est ma faute, j'ai été un salaud. Je suis sortie en quelque sorte avec une fille du lycée, dans les vestiaires du stade.

-Qui ça? Vous avez fait quoi?

-C'était Jessica. J'aurais pas du, mais elle me faisait des avances depuis plusieurs semaines. Je l'ai juste embrassée pour qu'elle me fiche la paix. Et Alice venait me chercher

Jessica... Quelle chaudasse celle là. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il n'ai rien fait d'autre que l'embrasser.

-Jessica? Et tu l'a juste embrassée? Tu te fous de ma gueule vieux.

-Non, je te jure. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

-C'est sur que si tu baisais un peu plus, tu serai moins coincé.

-Ahah. t'es vraiment un sale con.

-Ben oui. Non mais sérieusement, je sais pas, tu l'as juste embrassée? C'est pas un drame.

Jasper baissa la tête. Mon dieu, il mourait de culpabilité juste pour ça?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Si. Bref... et toi alors, toujours à fond sur Bella?

-Ouais mec. Je l'ai pas encore prise, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Oh, tu pourrais pas lui foutre la paix? Tu vois pas que t'es pas son genre de mecs?

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire merdique, genre arrogant. Cela suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres.

-Ah ouais ? Je te propose un truc. En plus ce sera bénéfique pour toi si tu veux reconquérir Alice.

-Dis toujours grand frère.

Je jubilais. J'allais bien m'amuser!

-Alors voilà. On fait un pari. Si j'arrive à séduire Bella avant toi, tu me fiche la paix par rapport aux filles jusqu'a la fin de mes jours. Et si c'est toi qui y parvient, je lache l'affaire avec Bella et je dis à Alice que c'est de ma faute si Jessica t'a embrassé.

-Je fais pas ce genre de trucs. C'est puéril.

Mon poing partit dans son épaule.

-Oh allez Jazz... A quel point Alice est elle importante pour toi?

Mon frère soupira longuement. Il reflechit un instant puis me serra la main

-Marché conclu.


	2. For reasons unknown

Hia!

Et voici le deuxième chapitre. Vos reviews m'ont énormément motivées et touchées. C'est la première fanfic sur laquelle j'ai autant de retours. J'y crois pas: des gens me lisent! Mdr.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et ce deuxième chapitre aussi!! Laissez vos appréciations , qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises!

Grosses bises et Enjoy!

**For reasons unknown**

**POV Bella**

Je rêve ou il brille? Oui, il brille. C'est bien lui, et il scintille! Champagne, bouquet d'artifice, fleurs qui éclosent et bouchons qui sautent. Flammes de cierges et statues brillantes, comme à Paris. Le gris du ciel et sa clarté après l'orage. Oui, c'est ce que je vois. Il est là. Oh .. mais.... non, ne t'en va paas! Reviens... reviens...

J'ai failli m'étouffer dans mon sommeil. Je me suis brutalement réveillée dans mon lit et ai pris une grande inspiration. Merde... Qui étais ce? Il était tellement beau, cet homme, cet Apollon, et en plus nous étions en train de nous embrasser. j'en avais encore la chair de poule. Nous étions sur un lit blanc, sans couverture ni draps, rien que nos deux corps sur le matelas blanc. Deux corps blancs. Mais j'en était sure, tout en lui brillait, pas en moi. Le mien faisait des étincelles sous toutes ses caresses. Il pesait de tout son poids sur moi, et sa langue se mêlait audacieusement à la mienne. Et je n'avais plus aucun contact avec la réalité. Je sentais son excitation et la mienne mêlées. J' eu encore un frisson, seule dans mon lit. Aahhh.... Si ça avait pu être.... Qui?

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, si alléchant soit-il. Je me levai et allai à la cuisine pour me servir un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom ; cornflakes et jus d'orange préssée. Le temps d'engloutir mon repas, je retombai peu à peu dans la réalité. Bac de français la semaine prochaine (NDLR héhé c'est de rigueur non? ;) bref revenons à nos moutons )

Quel jour pouvait-on être? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, et pourtant j'avais accordé à ma meilleure amie, Alice (et accesoirement la petite amie de Jasper) la permission de me trainer en boite samedi soir. .... Une seconde. Hier nous étions vendredi... Ce qui veux dire que nous étions Samedi!!!!

**POV Jasper**

Dieu du ciel. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller séduire Bella Swan. Et je n'avais aucune envie de sortir en boite ce soir, justement pour amorcer ce fiasco. Pourquoi avais-je accepté ce pari débile? Hein? Jasper, pourquoi as tu accepté ce pari avec ce pervers d' Emmett? Stupid Guy! Maintenant il fallait que je me trouve une tenue correcte. Or dans mon armoire trônaient uniquement mes maillots de Baseball et quelques t shirt Abercrombie, Aigle et ce genre de trucs délavés que je n'oserais pas porter si ils ne m'appartenaient pas. Mais voilà, si je voulais me sortir de cette panade, j'avais intérêt à gagner la partie le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi je me rendis dans la chambre de Rosalie, la seule fille de notre fratrie, aussi meilleure amie d' Alice et de Bella.

-Rose?

Elle était à son bureau, en train d'écrire. Elle avait toujours fait ça. Sa longue chevelure blonde tombait en boucles souples dans son dos. Si ça n'avait pas été ma soeur, je l'aurais volontiers trouvé très séduisante. Elle se retourna

-Oui?

-Tu va bien en boite ce soir avec Alice et Isabella n'est ce pas?

-Oui. C'est l'initiative d' Alice

-Ok. Ca vous dérange si je viens?

Je l'entendis soupirer alors qu'elle se retournai quelques secondes face à son ordinateur

-Tu sais ... Alice...

-Oui je sais... Mais... si vous voulez j'entre seulement avec vous,et on se sépare. Peut être qu' Emmett y va aussi. -Hypothèse pas si improbable que cela, puisque lui aussi s'acharnait à séduire Bella)

-Bien. Mais ne nous mets pas en retard.

-Aucun risque ma chère.

Elle me fit un grand sourire, le genre qui allait illuminer ma journée. J'allais sortir de la pièce, quand une idée me traversa l'esprit

-Rosalie? Encore une chose...

-Oui? Quoi donc?

-Je.... Je n'ai que des t shirt délavés et des jeans troués... (j'avais opté sur cette phrase pour éviter la formule trop féminine du "j'ai plus rien à me mettre")

Rose me fit un clin d'oeil, et se leva de sa chaise tout en prenant sa veste en cuir noire.

-Viens p'tit frère.

Noooooon, pas les boutiques... C'était le genre d'endroit où tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais une statue de cire venue leur dire bonjour. Horrible. Et puis il y avait ces gens qui me proposaient des "castings" ce que je ne comprenais jamais.

Les lettres s'alignaient en grands caractères sur le devant du magasin. PRADA.

Rose m'emmenait toujours là quand je lui demandais de me conseiller des vêtements. Va savoir pourquoi.

-Ce monsieur prendra un costume trois pièces j'imagine? Avec la chemise blanche? Je vous l'apporte aussi en bleu. Taille... (elle me reluquait) un 38 devrait aller.

Mais ma soeur l'arrêta à temps.

-Pas du tout. Mon frère Jasper va essayer un de vos polos sans bouton en noir et aussi en kaki, ainsi qu'un jean brut et un élimé noir s'il vous plait.

Une fois repartis de la boutique avec les achats, j'étais soulagé. Cinq minutes de plus dans ce magasin et la vendeuse me faisait des avances. Et inutile de dire que je n'en avais aucune envie.

POV Emmett

Bien. Tout ce qu'il me suffisait de faire ce soir, c'était me débrouiller pour attirer Bella loin de Jasper, qui était un concurrent sérieux. Mais maintenant j'étais dans la course, et la compétition me galvanisait, et rendrait les choses autrement plus faciles. J'allais arriver en compagnie de Shelsea, ma dernière conquête , une blonde aux origines suédoises , magnifique. De quoi rendre n'importe quel mec jaloux et n'importe quelle fille morte de rage. Je connaissais parfaitement le cerveau des demoiselles et comment les manipuler. Tout allait très bien se passer.

J'étais prêt.

***

**Voilà. Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais je les écrit au fur et à mesure. Désolée :$**


	3. Who wants a piece of Bella?

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Tout d'abord: milles excuses pour cette absence prolongée de fanfiction suite à des vacances un peu partout et sans ordinateur (ça et l'écriture de mes "romans"...) Mais je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, vu que c'est la seule qui a un peu de succès! Je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. **

**Musique: 15 step- Radiohead.**

**Who Wants a piece of Bella?**

**POV Bella:**

Oh mon dieu, non, ça n'a pas pu arriver. Ce que je crois qui s'est passé dans les toilettes de ce club ne s'est pas réellement passé. N'est ce pas?

Parce que si c'est le cas... Cela voudrait dire que deux personnes se sont battues pour moi.

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas comment ça a commencé. Il y a des choses comme ça qui arrivent trop vite pour qu'on les prenne en compte. Pour que notre cerveau l'enregistre.

**POV Edward: **

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de vouloir venir ici ? Qu'espérais-je? Oublier Jessica? Pourquoi m'avait-elle laissée d'ailleurs? Pour Jasper ?.... ça n'avait pas de sens, pas lui, pas mon meilleur ami!

J'avais été choqué de les voir s'embrasser dans les vestiaires . Et comme quelqu'un de déspéré que j'étais, je m'étais empressé de tout aller raconter à Alice. Sans réfléchir, sans penser que Jasper et elle étaient sensés être encore ensemble.

Voilà. Voilà comment j'avais ruiné leur histoire. Et présentement je me sentais comme un pauvre idiot. Le genre qui va se traîner dans une boite pour boire et oublier quelqu'un qui s'est sûrement toujours joué de ce que je ressentais.

Mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Peu importe ce que j'étais, ce que j'avais fait. Parce qu'une chose était sure pour moi: ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Alors, j'étais là. Et je remerciai le ciel de m'avoir fait homme car être seul au bar était beaucoup plus commode qu'être seule . En revanche, c'était un million de fois plus pathétique.

La musique me battait les tempes, mon coeur cognait au rythme de la mauvaise techno que passait le club.

J'en étais à mon troisième russe blanc lorsque un courant je vis entrer Jasper (qui me foudroya immédiatement du regard, sa soeur Rosalie, toujours aussi sculpturale et impassible, Alice , qui n'était autre que ma soeur (d'ailleurs elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle sortait ce soir) et... Qui était-ce?

Elle était entrée en dernier, avait de longues boucles couleur chocolat... Et un visage d'ange. Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant, pas même au lycée... Ou alors n'y avais je pas prêté attention, mais comment aurait-ce était possible? Il émanait d'elle une telle douceur, et surtout rien de la superficialité propre aux filles de cet âge là. Mon coeur tressauta, et ce ne fut pas à cause de la musique cette fois.

Elle tournait la tête vers moi.. alors je baissai les yeux sur mon verre une troisième fois vide. Pas la peine de m'en commander un autre, je n'avais nulle intention de me laisser griser par l'alcool. Mince... elle me regardait toujours. J'aurais voulu rentrer sous terre, étant donné ce qu'Alice avait dû lui raconter à mon sujet... Que je n'étais qu'un fouineur qui mettait l'embrouille partout derrière lui. Ce qui, je dois dire, était la vérité.

**POV Bella:**

J'avais bien remarqué ce type au bar, quand nous étions rentrés dans la boite. Il me regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance. La musique était trop forte pour que je me concentre et la lumière trop tamisée pour que je puisse le détailler. Je commençais à me demander ce que je fichais là... Déjà que j'étais sure qu' Emmett se trouvait quelque part dans le noir, et que je risquais de tomber nez à nez avec lui dans pas longtemps, je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre pour m'embêter, il le faisait pour quatre.

Cependant, point positif de la soirée, Jasper avait étrangement décidé de nous escorter pour la soirée. Et je devais bien avouer qu'il était encore plus craquant qu'a son habitude. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec des fringues propres et neuves. J'étais plus habituée à ses maillots de baseball, ou ses t-shirt délavés, ses jeans troués.. Ce qui lui donnait un certain charme un peu dirty, mais j'avais toujours préféré les mecs propres sur eux.

Alice me serra le bras lorsqu'elle vit le type me regarder, à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle m'entraîna plus loin, Rosalie et Jasper sur nos talons.

"And i wannaaa fall in love" criait le chanteur du groupe de rock qu'ils passaient à présent. Les jeunes sur la piste... Rien qui ne me ressemble... Je me sens toujours mal à l'aise au milieu d'une foule de mon âge. C'est pourtant si étrange... ce devrait être l'inverse, n'est ce pas?

Mais peu importe. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner pour vérifier si Jasper et Rosalie nous suivaient toujours, qu' Alice me collait un verre rempli à ras bord dans la main.

-C'est partii!

J'eus un long soupir , malgré moi et mes efforts. Alice avait toujours été comme ça du moins depuis que je la connaissais (c'est à dire quelques mois à peine. Rosalie nous avaient présentées à l'occasion de son anniversaire et nous avions tout de suite accroché). Enjouée, pétillante... Rien ne pouvait la déstabiliser, pas même sa rupture avec Jasper la semaine passée. Je ne connaissais personne d'aussi solide qu'elle. Avec courage, je pris une gorgée du breuvage qu'elle m'avait tendu. Un fort goût de menthe suivi de vodka envahit ma bouche. A coup sur j'aurais la tête qui tournerait dans peu de temps, et à ce rythme là, je ne répondrais plus de moi , à la fin de la soirée. Ce qui ne serait pas pour déplaire à Alice. Bien sûr, elle ne m'entraînerait jamais dans des situations périlleuses, mais elle sait que je ne me décoince jamais... Sauf situations particulières. De toutes manières, avec Rosalie , nous n'avions rien à craindre. Elle ne boit jamais plus que de raisons et pratiquait la boxe française depuis un peu plus de six ans. Autant dire qu'avec elle les garçons font plutôt attention à ce qu'ils disent.

Mais pour le moment, mes oreilles criaient à l'aide . Cet antre de l'enfer passait à présent un remix de "Rythm of the night" à m'en faire pleurer les tympans. Mais visiblement , ce n'était pas l'avis d' Alice, qui m'entraîna sur la piste sans même me laisser le temps de finir mon verre. Voilà que je me faisais marcher sur les pieds, moi qui avait eu la stupide idée d'accepter de jouer la poupée pour Rosalie, qui m'avait affublée d'une jupe en jean noir ridiculement courte, et de sandales vernies à talons absolument infernales.

**POV Emmett**

J'arrivai dans la boite, le Flash, un grand sourire au lèvre et Shelsea à mon bras. L'ouvreur (ou videur, ça dépend comment on voit les choses) nous accueillit, non sans jeter un regard dans le décolleté vertigineux de ma petite compagne . Un éclair de fierté dû traverser mon regard, et il m'adressa un clin d'oeil. Parfois j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre.

Mais pour le moment, j'avais d'autres préoccupations . La vie est une question de priorité , et la mienne était l'affaire Bella Swann.

Il me suffit de fourrer un billet dans la main manucurée de la blonde et lui demander d'aller chercher à boire pour être tranquille.

Bien, maintenant, il fallait être à l'affût.


	4. Guardian Angel

**Hia!**

**J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre cette fois. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Sur ce...**

**Enjoy!**

**Musique: Summer son- Texas - **

**Guardian Angel:**

**POV Emmett**

Il m'avait suffit de quelques minutes pour me fondre dans la foule des danseurs. Les spots illuminaient les petits groupes qui se remuaient sur le carré délimité par des luminaires placés au sol, qui clignotaient au rythme de la musique. Le reste du local était placardé de miroirs, et de grandes tables accueillaient les gens pour boire un verre et faire connaissance. Les comptoirs étaient transparents, si bien que l'on voyait toutes les bouteilles rangées minutieusement, et que celles ci s'illuminaient à chaque tournoiement des spots du plafond. Il s'agissait du seul établissement de nuit de Forks, mais il avait sur se munir de toutes les dernières technologies, et beaucoup de jeunes s'y donnaient rendez vous, y compris ceux de villes plus grandes , comme port Angeles. C'était comme ça que j'avais pu rencarder Shelsea. Shelsea, Morgane et London aussi. Bref.

Hum, tiens, une masse de boucles cacao émergeait de la foule... Oui, c'était bien Bella. Elle passa devant moi sans me voir, un verre à la main. Une fille avec un verre à la main est toujours de bon augure.

Je décidai de la suivre le plus discrètement possible. Mais voilà... je vis bientôt qu'elle était suivie par Rosalie ... Salut soeurette.. et par ...j'aurais du m'en douter,Jasper.

Rose se retourna en me voyant. Elle abattit un bras sur le mien

-On dirait que la fratrie Cullen est là ce soir.

-En effet, on dirait bien

Elle leva un sourcil que je devinai soupçonneux

-Vous ne préparez pas un mauvais coup tous les deux , hein?

à ces mots Jasper se retourna avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux

-Bien sur que non. Allez, viens.

Il la prit par le bras et me fusilla du regard sans qu'elle ne le voie. Je lui adressai alors un clin d'oeil

-Que le meilleur gagne!

**POV Edward:**

J'étais toujours au comptoir lorsque je vis repasser devant moi Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett.. et la mystérieuse inconnue traînée par ma soeur . Nos regards se croisèrent, et je me retournai sur mon siège, les mâchoires serrées. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'arrivait. Je sentais des éclairs dans mes mains, dans ma poitrine. Que m'arrivait il?

-Je vous ressers quelque chose? C'est moi qui offre.

Je me retournai une seconde fois, vers la voix qui m'avait parlé. Une fraction de seconde me suffit pour reprendre mes esprits. C'était une fille aux mèches blond roux , et aux grands yeux verts. La barmaid.

-Non.. merci mais je vais me sentir mal si j'en reprend un. Vos cocktails sont dangereux.

Je faisais la conversation sans même m'en rendre compte. Mon cerveau se trouvait ailleurs.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez. Elle me décocha un sourire qui me serait allé droit au ... coeur, si je m'étais appelé Emmett . Mais je n'étais pas ce type, et cette tentative de charme ne me fit aucun effet. "Moi c'est Roxanne, mais tu peux m'appeler Roxy."

Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire , qu'elle dut trouver nonchalant. Tant pis.

-Il y a une chanson non?* ...

J'avais honte de ce que je venais de dire. On devait la chambrer trop souvent avec ça.

-Très drôle, on me l'avait jamais faite celle là. Je vais la noter quelque part.

Alors j'avais réussi à vexer la seule fille qui m'adresserait la parole de toute la soirée... décidément...

La question qui à présent me préoccupait était de savoir ce que pouvaient bien fabriquer les frères Cullen, tous les deux , ENSEMBLE. Ces deux là se détestaient, et , si j'étais (jusqu'à la semaine dernière) le meilleur ami de Jasper, je vouais une haine ténue à Emmett, qui pour moi était le dernier des salauds. Je l'avais vu manipuler pas mal de filles , sans aucun scrupule. Il disait toujours que sa devise était "carpe diem" . Bien, il ne devait pas avoir compris le sens de "diem" et l'avoir remplacé par "fructus"**....

Jasper quant à lui... C'était Jasper. Serein, mesuré, sérieux et sage, mais qui cachait toujours un petit grain de folie, une étincelle de gaieté (ce que je lui enviais au plus haut point d'ailleurs) il faisait craquer les filles, bien sûr, mais contrairement à Emmett, il n'en tirait ni satisfaction, ni profit. Il ne s'était toujours intéressé qu'a une seule personne: Alice. Nous étions en effet arrivés à Forks il y a deux ans de cela. Carlisle, notre père, avait été muté dans cet Olympic pluvieux pour y être chef de service dans l'hôpital de la ville. Avant, nous étions à Buffalo. Esmée , notre mère, adorait cette ville. Mais depuis, elle ne regrette pas d'être partie.

Bref, dès le premier jour où nous avions débarqué au lycée, tout le monde nous avait alpagué, tous, sauf Jasper, qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'aller vers les autres: il était assez intériorisé, et de toutes les manières, c'était les autres qui venaient à lui. Sauf qu' Alice lui résista un bon moment, et il fut contraint de lui faire la cours. J'ai vite appris qu'avant elle il n'avait jamais vécu de relation sérieuses, et que de fait, ma soeur l'avait directement touché au coeur. Comme une aiguille dans un tissu vierge. Ma soeur, quant à elle, l'avait tout de suite aimée. Elle l'avait juste fait patienter pour s'assurer de la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Quant à moi... J'avais trouvé en Jasper le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Mais j'avais toujours été solitaire. Celui qui ne cherche pas à s'intégrer, et préfère regarder les lézardes dans le mur , en s'imaginant des créatures qui n'existent pas, en vivant à travers une atmosphère plutôt qu'une action. Voilà ce que j'étais . Un éternel contemplatif que l'on qualifiait facilement de mélancolique.

Mais là dessus je ne suis pas d'accord. La mélancolie est un fleuve trop facile à traverser. On se laisse porter par le courant, et on accède à la facilité de la vie . Non, je me considère comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore trouvé de raison de vivre, voilà tout. Je n'ai pas de besoin, je m'estime dans le contentement de ce que j'ai, et accepte ce qui m'arrive. Mais c'est tout.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, lorsque je perçus un vacarme étonnant du coté des toilettes des filles.

**POV Bella**

Cette fois s'en était trop. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout cela, ni me laisser faire plus longtemps. Au moins avais je le droit de mettre une pause à toute cette mascarade. Je tapai sur l'épaule d' Alice pour l'arrêter. Cette dernière se retourna. C'était le moment ou jamais pour ma requête.

-S'il te plaît , Alice, pourrait on aller aux toilettes deux minutes?

Je m 'aperçus alors que je l'avais dérangée alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec un homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la peau matte, très beau.

-ça t'ennuie d'y aller toute seule? C'est là bas (elle m'indiqua la direction du doigt) je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

-Ok, aucun problème. Prends ton temps.

Mes pieds me faisaient atrocement souffrir, et j'avais une telle hâte de les retirer que j'en aurais presque couru ! Mais les ampoules qui se formaient m'en empêchait, ça et le monde tout autour de moi. Je ne tenais pas à passer pour la dernière des cinglées -pas ce soir en tous les cas- sans compter ma maladresse notoire, qui m'aurait fait m'étaler sur les dalles brillantes.

Enfin, je poussai la porte de mon refuge provisoire. Lorsque j'entrai, les deux seules filles qui s'y trouvaient sortirent. Guère étonnant.

Il y avait un mur recouvert d'un immense miroir, mais je n 'y pris même pas garde. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi était de m'asseoir sur le petit fauteuil disposé là et de retirer les deux instruments de torture.

Ce que j'aurai fait, si cet événement dramatique n'était pas arrivé.

Je vis une silhouette masculine pousser la porte . Une silhouette haute, à la carrure imposante, mais le clair obscur émanant de la salle principale m'empêchait de distinguer ses traits.

Et puis il s'approcha , et je le vis clairement.

Emmett.

-S'il te plait, ne pourrais tu pas me laisser tranquille une minute?

J'étais vraiment à bout de force, et qui plus est, l'alcool me montait à la tête. J'étais prise de vertiges depuis tout à l'heure.

Il me fit un grand sourire, ses lèvres s'étirant et laissant apparaître de magnifiques faussettes sur chacune de ses joues.

-Bella, allez..

Il me fit signe d'approcher. Même si je l'avais voulu, j'en étais bien incapable. Je tentai une dernière fois de le convaincre de partir, en le regardant dans les yeux, presque implorante

-Emmett. Laisse moi. Je reviens dans deux secondes, on pourra parler là bas si tu veux.

Mon menton désigna la salle de danse.

-Mais ça c'est hors de question, pour une fois que je t'ai entre les doigts, tu ne filera pas, cette fois.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec cette obsession.

-D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

Il se rapprocha encore, et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, m'obligeant à me coller à l'autre accoudoir. Il mit alors sa main sur ma cuisse

-Tu le sais très bien...

Je me levai vivement , avec l'envie brutale de lui cracher à la figure. Mais je n'en eut pas le temps. Je m' étais levée bien trop vite, et mes jambes chancelèrent sous moi. Je perdis l'équilibre,et il en profita pour me rattraper.

-Oh oh oh, ma Bella, tu as trop bu on dirait.

Je le fusillai du regard

-Je ne suis pas "ta Bella"!

Ma nuque vacillait elle aussi, et bientôt ma tête partit se poser sur l'épaule de cet ours d' Emmett.

Son index caressa mon menton d'un geste possessif, sans que je ne puisse réagir.

-Bien sûr que si tu l'es, tu l'as toujours été. Il marqua une pause . Et tu le sera toujours.

C'est alors qu'il posa ses lèvres de velours sur les miennes.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait rien de repoussant. Je connaissais des tas et des tas de filles qui auraient prié des nuits entières pour être à ma place. Mais... Je. Ne. L'aimais. Pas.

Et être dans ses bras me répugnait.

Il ne prolongea pas le baiser, ne força pas le passage de sa langue. Lorsqu'il libéra mes lèvres, un faible murmure s'en échappa.

-Laisse moi, je t'en prie.

Il sourit, et je le voyais distinctement malgré mes vertiges.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Bien au contraire, je vais te faire du bien.

Ce sur quoi, prenant mon bras au dessus de son épaule, il m'amena vers le mur-miroir et m'y appuya. J'eus un geste de rejet, le repoussant avec la force qui me restait. Mais vu comme il était costaud, ce n'était pas cela qui allait m'aider. Il se rapprocha de moi.. Pour me menotter les mains de sa poigne de fer, au dessus de ma tête. Son autre main caressait mon genou, avant de remonter dangereusement vers l'ourlet de ma maigre jupe.

-NON! Arrête!

Trop tard, sa main s'affairait déjà sous mon vêtement, et sa tête était plongée dans mon cou. Il remonta vers mon oreille

-Chhht Bella... Ma belle Isabella Bella.

Sa respiration semblait très calme, son souffle dans ma nuque n'était pas désagréable. Il n'avait même pas bu. Mais cette situation était exécrable. Il profitait de moi, de ma faiblesse, de ma situation. je gémis lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu de ma culotte . Il le frottait à la couture, comme hésitant sur ce qu'il devait et allait faire. Finalement sa main remonta , et mon espoir avec. Il vint redessiner une boucle perdue dans le creux de mon épaule, penchant sa tête sur le coté.

Je profitai alors de la situation pour jeter la volonté qui me restait en criant de toutes mes forces. Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda, désappointé

-Qu'as tu fait.

Emmett reprit alors mes lèvres dans les siennes, avec véhémence. Sa langue effleura mes lèvres, ses dents mordillèrent ma bouche, et je l'entrouvris sous la douleur. Il en profita naturellement pour pousser le baiser plus loin, avec encore plus d'insistance. Je gémis, voulant me détacher de lui. Mais il glissa sa main libre sous mon t-shirt, puis descendit, toujours plus bas... trop bas... Que quelqu'un vienne, vite. Mais c'était trop tard! Trop tard, et ses doigts sentirent mon humidité, malgré moi. Mon corps était en train de me trahir, et bientôt mon esprit embrumé le rejoindrait.

**POV Emmett**

C'était si bon... Je sentais enfin ce dont j'avais rêvé. Je sentais son intimité sous ma main.. Elle était humide, pour moi, comme un diamant sur une bague, elle était offerte. A moi. Sa peau était si exquise que s'en était un sortilège. Je devais bien m'avouer que c'était le première fois qu'une fille me faisait autant tourner la tête.

-Tu es délicieuse ma Bella

Je la sentais s'abandonner au fur et à mesure que j'insinuais mes doigts en elle. Je voulais la caresser doucement, pas lui faire de mal. Malgré tous mes principes, je voyais bien qu'elle était délicate et qu'elle devait être manipulée avec soin. Sur ce moment si doux, j'aurais presque pu ressentir de l'amour pour elle.

Je remontai ma tête vers ses lèvres, entrouvertes sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, malgré elle. Sa langue était juste là, prête à être effleurée par la mienne.

J'en vains à son clitoris, et fis des vas et viens. Elle gémissait à présent. Presque plus fort que le cri qu'elle avait poussé tout à l'heure.

Je pensais qu'il était impossible que quiconque l'ait entendu. Mais apparemment je me trompais, car j'entendis le battant de la porte être violemment poussé. j'avais pourtant fermé à clé, mais ce type avait carrément défoncé la porte.

-Mademoiselle? Vous allez bien?

* il s'agit de la fameuse chanson de Police, qui fait référence à une prostituée.

**: fructus=jouissance en latin.


End file.
